Ambrose Burnside
|death_place =Bristol, Rhode Island |restingplace =Swan Point Cemetery Providence, Rhode Island |party =Republican |partner = |alma_mater =United States Military Academy |profession =Soldier, inventor, industrialist |signature =Ambrose Burnside Signature.svg |nickname=Burn |allegiance= Union |branch= U.S. Army Union Army |serviceyears=1847–1865 |rank= Major General |commands=Army of the Potomac Army of the Ohio |unit= |battles=Mexican-American War American Civil War *First Battle of Bull Run *Burnside's North Carolina Expedition **Battle of Roanoke Island **Battle of New Bern *Maryland Campaign **Battle of South Mountain **Battle of Antietam *Battle of Fredericksburg *Knoxville Campaign *Overland Campaign **Battle of the Wilderness **Battle of Spotsylvania Court House **Battle of North Anna **Battle of Cold Harbor *Siege of Petersburg **Battle of the Crater }} Ambrose Everett Burnside (May 23, 1824 – September 13, 1881) was an American soldier, railroad executive, inventor, industrialist, and politician from Rhode Island, serving as governor and a U.S. Senator. As a Union Army general in the American Civil War, he conducted successful campaigns in North Carolina and East Tennessee but was defeated in the disastrous Battle of Fredericksburg and Battle of the Crater. His distinctive style of facial hair became known as sideburns, derived from his last name. Early life and career Burnside was born in Liberty, Indiana and was the fourth of eight children of Edghill and Pamela (or Pamilia) Brown Burnside, a family of Scottish origin.Mierka, np. The original spelling of his middle name was Everts, for Dr. Sylvanus Everts, the physician who delivered him. Ambrose Everts was also the name of Edghill's and Pamela's first child, who died a few months before the future general was born. The name was misspelled as 'Everett' during his enrollment at West Point, and he did not correct the record. His great-great-grandfather Robert Burnside (1725–1775) was born in Scotland and settled in the Province of South Carolina.familysearch.org His father, a native of South Carolina, was a slave owner who freed his slaves when he relocated to Indiana. Ambrose attended Liberty Seminary as a young boy, but his education was interrupted when his mother died in 1841; he was apprenticed to a local tailor, eventually becoming a partner in the business.Mierka, np., describes the relationship with the tailor as indentured servitude. Through his interest in military affairs and his father's political connections he obtained an appointment to the United States Military Academy in 1843. He graduated in 1847, ranking 18th in a class of 38, and was commissioned a brevet second lieutenant in the 2nd U.S. Artillery. He traveled to Veracruz for the Mexican-American War but arrived after hostilities ceased and performed mostly garrison duty around Mexico City.Eicher, pp. 155-56; Sauers, pp. 327-28; Warner, pp. 57-58; Wilson, np. At the close of the war, Lt. Burnside served two years on the western frontier, serving under Captain Braxton Bragg in the 3rd U.S. Artillery, a light artillery unit that had been converted to cavalry duty, protecting the Western mail routes through Nevada to California. In 1849, he was wounded by an arrow in his neck during a skirmish against Apaches in Las Vegas, New Mexico. He was promoted to 1st lieutenant on December 12, 1851. In 1852, he was assigned to Fort Adams, Newport, Rhode Island, and, while there, he married Mary Richmond Bishop of Providence, Rhode Island, on April 27 of that year. The marriage, which lasted until Burnside's death, was childless.Eicher, pp. 155-56; Mierka, np.; Warner, pp. 57-58. In October 1853, Burnside resigned his commission in the United States Army. Although maintaining a position in the state militia, he devoted his time and energy to the manufacture of the famous firearm that bears his name, the Burnside carbine. The Secretary of War under President James Buchanan, John B. Floyd, contracted with the Burnside Arms Company to equip a large portion of the Army, mostly cavalry, with his carbine and induced him to establish extensive factories for its manufacture. The Bristol Rifle Works were no sooner complete than another gunmaker allegedly bribed Floyd to break his $100,000 contract with Burnside. Burnside ran as a Democrat for one of the Congressional seats in Rhode Island in 1858 and was defeated in a landslide. The burdens of the campaign and the destruction by fire of his factory contributed to his financial ruin, and he was forced to assign his firearm patents to others. He then went west in search of employment and became treasurer of the Illinois Central Railroad, where he worked for, and became friendly with, one of his future commanding officers, George B. McClellan.Eicher, pp. 155-56; Mierka, np.; Sauers, pp. 327-28; Warner, pp. 57-58. Civil War First Bull Run At the outbreak of the Civil War, Burnside was a brigadier general in the Rhode Island Militia. He raised a regiment, the 1st Rhode Island Volunteer Infantry, and was appointed its colonel on May 2, 1861. Two companies of this regiment were then armed with Burnside Carbines. Within a month, he ascended to brigade command in the Department of Northeast Virginia. He commanded the brigade without distinction at the First Battle of Bull Run in July, committing his troops piecemeal, and took over division command temporarily for wounded Brig. Gen. David Hunter. After his 90-day regiment was mustered out of service on August 2, he was promoted to brigadier general of volunteers on August 6, and was assigned to train provisional brigades in the nascent Army of the Potomac. North Carolina Burnside commanded the Coast Division, or North Carolina Expeditionary Force—three brigades assembled in Annapolis, Maryland, which formed the nucleus for his future IX Corps—and the Department of North Carolina, from September 1861 until July 1862. He conducted a successful amphibious campaign that closed over 80% of the North Carolina sea coast to Confederate shipping for the remainder of the war.Mierka, np. In recognition of his successes at the battles of Roanoke Island and New Bern, the first significant Union victories in the Eastern Theater, he was promoted to major general of volunteers on March 18, 1862. In July, his forces were transported north to Newport News, Virginia, and became the IX Corps of the Army of the Potomac. Following Maj. Gen. George B. McClellan's failure in the Peninsula Campaign, Burnside was offered command of the Army of the Potomac.Marvel, pp. 99-100. Refusing this opportunity—because of his loyalty to McClellan and because he understood his own lack of military experience—he detached part of his corps in support of Maj. Gen. John Pope's Army of Virginia in the Northern Virginia Campaign. Telegrams extremely critical of Pope's abilities as a commander from Maj. Gen. Fitz John Porter that he received at this time and forwarded on to his superiors in concurrence would later play a significant role in Porter's court-martial, in which Burnside would appear as a star witness.Marvel, pp. 209-10. Burnside again declined command following Pope's debacle at Second Bull Run.Sauers, pp. 327-28; Wilson, np. Antietam Burnside was given command of the "Right Wing" of the Army of the Potomac (the I Corps and his own IX Corps) at the start of the Maryland Campaign for the Battle of South Mountain, but McClellan separated the two corps at the Battle of Antietam, placing them on opposite ends of the Union battle line, returning Burnside to command of just the IX Corps. Implicitly refusing to give up his higher authority, Burnside treated first Maj. Gen. Jesse L. Reno (killed at South Mountain) and then Brig. Gen. Jacob D. Cox as the corps commander, funneling orders to the corps through them. This cumbersome arrangement contributed to his slowness in attacking and crossing what is now called "Burnside's Bridge" on the southern flank of the Union line.Bailey, pp. 120-21. Burnside did not perform an adequate reconnaissance of the area, and instead of taking advantage of several easy fording sites out of range of the enemy, his troops were forced into repeated assaults across the narrow bridge which was dominated by Confederate sharpshooters on high ground. By noon, McClellan was losing patience. He sent a succession of couriers to motivate Burnside to move forward. He ordered one aide, "Tell him if it costs 10,000 men he must go now." He increased the pressure by sending his inspector general to confront Burnside, who reacted indignantly: "McClellan appears to think I am not trying my best to carry this bridge; you are the third or fourth one who has been to me this morning with similar orders."Sears, pp. 264-65. Although the IX Corps eventually broke through, the delay allowed Maj. Gen. A.P. Hill's Confederate division to come up from Harpers Ferry and repulse the Union breakthrough. McClellan refused Burnside's requests for reinforcements and the battle ended in a tactical stalemate.Bailey, pp. 126-39. Fredericksburg McClellan was removed after failing to pursue General Robert E. Lee's retreat from Antietam, and Burnside was assigned to command the Army of the Potomac on November 7, 1862. He reluctantly obeyed this order, the third such in his brief career, in part because when he tried to refuse, the courier told him that the command would go instead to Maj. Gen. Joseph Hooker (whom Burnside disliked). President Abraham Lincoln pressured Burnside to take aggressive action and on November 14 approved his plan to capture the Confederate capital at Richmond, Virginia. This plan led to a humiliating and costly Union defeat at the Battle of Fredericksburg on December 13. His advance upon Fredericksburg was rapid, but planning in marshaling pontoon bridges for crossing the Rappahannock River and his own reluctance to deploy portions of his army across fording points later delayed the attack. This allowed Gen. Lee to concentrate along Marye's Heights just west of town and easily repulse the Union attacks. Assaults south of town, which were supposed to be the main avenue of attack, were also mismanaged, and initial Union breakthroughs went unsupported. Upset by the failure of his plan and by the enormous casualties of his repeated, futile frontal assaults, Burnside declared that he would personally lead an assault of the IX corps. His corps commanders talked him out of it, but relations between the commander and his subordinates were strained. Accepting full blame, he offered to retire from the U.S. Army, but this was refused. Detractors of Burnside labeled him the "Butcher of Fredericksburg".William Palmer Hopkins, The Seventh Regiment Rhode Island Volunteers in the Civil War 1862-1865. Providence, RI: The Providence Press, 1903, p. 56. In January 1863, Burnside launched a second offensive against Lee, but it bogged down in winter rains before it accomplished anything and has been derisively called the Mud March. In its wake, he asked that several officers, who were openly insubordinate, be relieved of duty and court-martialed; he also offered to resign. Lincoln chose the latter option on January 26 and replaced him with Maj. Gen. Joseph Hooker, one of the officers who had conspired against Burnside.Wilson, np.; Warner, p. 58; Sauers, p. 328. East Tennessee Although Burnside offered to resign his commission altogether, Lincoln declined, stating that there could still be a place for him in the army. Thus, he was placed back at the head of the IX Corps and sent to command the Department of the Ohio, encompassing the states of Ohio, Indiana, Kentucky, and Illinois. Since this was a quiet area with little activity going on, the president reasoned that Burnside could not get himself into too much trouble there. However, antiwar sentiment was riding high in the Western states as they had traditionally carried on a great deal of commerce with the South, and there was little in the way of abolitionist sentiment there or a desire to fight for the purpose of ending slavery. Thoroughly disturbed by this trend, Burnside began issuing a series of orders forbidding "the expression of public sentiments against the war or the Administration" in his department, which finally climaxed with General Order No. 38, which declared that "any person found guilty of treason will be tried by a military tribunal and either imprisoned or banished to enemy lines". On May 1, 1863, Ohio Congressman Clement L. Vallandigham, a prominent opponent of the war, held a large public rally in Mount Vernon, Ohio in which he denounced President Lincoln as a "tyrant" who sought to abolish the Constitution and set up a dictatorship. Burnside had dispatched several agents to the rally who took down notes and brought back their "evidence" to the general, who then declared that it was sufficient grounds to arrest Vallandigham for treason. Despite the Congressman's protests that he was the victim of simply expressing his opinions in public, a military court tried him (all the while ignoring the fact that Vallandigham was a civilian) and found him guilty of violating General Order No. 38. He was thus sentenced to imprisonment for the duration of the war. Vallandigham was instantly turned into a martyr by antiwar Democrats, a situation that created a nightmare for President Lincoln, as there now stood the almost certain chance that they would gain the governorship of Ohio and thus drop the state out of the war or even worse, ally with the Confederacy. However, Burnside was not done yet. He next turned his attention to Illinois, where the Chicago Times newspaper had been printing antiwar editorials for months. The general dispatched a squadron of troops to the paper's offices and ordered them to cease printing. Lincoln found both of Burnside's actions difficult to react to. He had not been asked or informed about either Valladigham's arrest or the closure of the Chicago Times, but finally decided that the former was the bigger deal of the two. Remembering the section of General Order No. 38 which declared that offenders would be banished to enemy lines, Lincoln finally decided that this was a good idea, and so Valladigham was freed from jail and sent to Confederate hands. Meanwhile, Lincoln ordered the Chicago Times to be reopened and announced that Burnside had thoroughly exceeded his authority in both cases. The president then issued a warning that generals were not to arrest civilians or close down newspapers again without the White House's permission.McPherson, pp. 596-97. McPherson remarked that Burnside's "political judgment proved no more subtle than his military judgment at Fredericksburg." Burnside also dealt with Confederate raiders such as John Hunt Morgan. In the Knoxville Campaign, Burnside advanced to Knoxville, Tennessee, first bypassing the Confederate-held Cumberland Gap. After occupying Knoxville unopposed, he sent troops back to the Cumberland Gap. Brig. Gen. John W. Frazer, the Confederate commander, refused to surrender in the face of two Union brigades and Burnside arrived with a third, forcing the surrender of Frazer and 2,300 Confederates.Korn, p. 104. After Union Maj. Gen. William S. Rosecrans was defeated at the Battle of Chickamauga, Burnside was pursued by Lt. Gen. James Longstreet, against whose troops he had battled at Marye's Heights. Burnside skillfully outmaneuvered Longstreet at the Battle of Campbell's Station and was able to reach his entrenchments and safety in Knoxville, where he was briefly besieged until the Confederate defeat at the Battle of Fort Sanders outside the city. Tying down Longstreet's corps at Knoxville contributed to Gen. Braxton Bragg's defeat by Maj. Gen. Ulysses S. Grant at Chattanooga. Troops under Maj. Gen. William T. Sherman marched to Burnside's aid, but the siege had already been lifted; Longstreet withdrew, eventually returning to Virginia. Overland Campaign Burnside was ordered to take the IX Corps back to the Eastern Theater, where, in Annapolis, Maryland, he built it up to a strength of over 21,000 effectives.Grimsley, p. 245, n. 43. The IX Corps fought in the Overland Campaign of May 1864 as an independent command, reporting initially to Grant; his corps was not assigned to the Army of the Potomac because Burnside outranked its commander, Maj. Gen. George G. Meade, who had been a division commander under Burnside at Fredericksburg. This cumbersome arrangement was rectified on May 24 just before the Battle of North Anna, when Burnside agreed to waive his precedence of rank and was placed under Meade's direct command.Esposito, text for map 120. Burnside fought at the battles of Wilderness and Spotsylvania Court House, where he did not perform in a distinguished manner,Grimsley, p. 230, describes Burnside's conduct as "inept." Rhea, p. 317: "Burnside's failings were so flagrant that the Army talked about them openly. He stumbled badly in the Wilderness and worse still at Spotsylvania." attacking piecemeal and appearing reluctant to commit his troops to the frontal assaults that characterized these battles. After North Anna and Cold Harbor, he took his place in the siege lines at Petersburg.Wilson, np. The Crater As the two armies faced the stalemate of trench warfare at Petersburg in July 1864, Burnside agreed to a plan suggested by a regiment of former coal miners in his corps, the 48th Pennsylvania: dig a mine under a fort named Elliot's Salient in the Confederate entrenchments and ignite explosives there to achieve a surprise breakthrough. The fort was destroyed on July 30 in what is known as the Battle of the Crater. Because of interference from Meade, Burnside was ordered, only hours before the infantry attack, not to use his division of black troops, which had been specially trained for this mission. He was forced to use untrained white troops instead. He could not decide which division to choose as a replacement, so he had his three subordinate commanders draw lots. The division chosen by chance was that commanded by Brig. Gen. James H. Ledlie, who failed to brief the men on what was expected of them and was reported during the battle to be drunk well behind the lines, providing no leadership. Ledlie's men entered the huge crater instead of going around it, becoming trapped, and were subjected to heavy fire from Confederates around the rim, resulting in high casualties, . Burnside was relieved of command on August 14 and sent on "extended leave" by Grant. Burnside was never recalled to duty during the remainder of the war. A court of inquiry later placed the blame for the Crater fiasco on Burnside and his subordinates. In December, Burnside met with President Lincoln and General Grant about his future. He was contemplating resignation, but Lincoln and Grant requested that he remain in the Army. At the end of the interview, Burnside wrote, "I was not informed of any duty upon which I am to be placed." He finally resigned his commission on April 15, 1865, after Lee's surrender at Appomattox.Wert, pp. 385-86; Mierka, np.; Eicher, pp. 155-56. The United States Congress Joint Committee on the Conduct of the War later exonerated Burnside, and placed the blame for the Union defeat at the Crater on General Meade for requiring the specially trained USCT (United States Colored Troops) men to be withdrawn. Postbellum career After his resignation, Burnside was employed in numerous railroad and industrial directorships, including the presidencies of the Cincinnati and Martinsville Railroad, the Indianapolis and Vincennes Railroad, the Cairo and Vincennes Railroad, and the Rhode Island Locomotive Works. He was elected to three one-year terms as Governor of Rhode Island (May 1866 to May 1869). He was commander-in-chief of the Grand Army of the Republic veterans' association from 1871 to 1872.Eicher, pp. 155-56. At its inception in 1871, the National Rifle Association chose him as its first president.NRA HistoryNRA "About Us" webpage, accessed September 9, 2008 During a visit to Europe in 1870, Burnside attempted to mediate between the French and the Germans in the Franco-Prussian War. In 1874 he was elected as U.S. Senator from Rhode Island, was re-elected in 1880, and served until his death in 1881. During that time, Burnside, who had been a Democrat before the war, ran as a Republican, playing a prominent role in military affairs as well as serving as chairman of the Foreign Relations Committee in 1881.Wilson, np.; Eicher, p. 156. Burnside died suddenly of "neuralgia of the heart" (Angina pectoris) at Bristol, Rhode Island, and is buried in Swan Point Cemetery, Providence, Rhode Island. An equestrian statue in his honor was erected in the late 19th century in Burnside Park in Providence. Assessment and legacy Personally, Burnside was always very popular—both in the army and in politics. He made friends easily, smiled a lot, and remembered everyone's name. His professional military reputation, however, was less positive, and he was known for being obstinate, unimaginative, and unsuited both intellectually and emotionally for high command.Goolrick, p. 29. Grant stated that he was "unfitted" for the command of an army, and that no one knew this better than Burnside himself. Knowing his capabilities, he twice refused command of the Army of the Potomac, only accepting the third time when the courier told him that otherwise the command would go to Joseph Hooker. Jeffry D. Wert described Burnside's relief after Fredericksburg in a passage that sums up his military career:Wert, p. 217. Bruce Catton summarized Burnside:Catton, pp. 256-57. Sideburns Burnside was noted for his unusual facial hair, joining strips of hair in front of his ears to his mustache but with chin clean-shaven; the word burnsides was coined to describe this style. The syllables were later reversed to give sideburns. In memoriam Burnside residence hall at the University of Rhode Island in $4 and Burnside Park in downtown Providence are named after General Burnside. There is a large equestrian statue of Burnside in Burnside Park. Burnside, Kentucky, in south-central Kentucky, is a small town south of Somerset named for the former site of Camp Burnside, near the former Cumberland River town of Port Isabelle. In popular media Burnside was portrayed by Alex Hyde-White in Ronald F. Maxwell's 2003 film Gods and Generals, which includes the Battle of Fredericksburg.Gods and Generals - Internet Movie Database. See also *List of American Civil War generals Service Record * Cullum Number: 1348 * Birth Place: Indiana * Birthdate: May 23, 1824 * Appointed Source: Indiana * Graduate Rank: 18 1. Cadet at the Military Academy from July 1, 1843, to July 1, 1847, when he was graduated and promoted in the Army to Second Lieutenant, 2nd Artillery Regiment. July 24, 1818. 2. Served: in the War with Mexico, 1847–48, at the City of Mexico; 3. In garrison at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fort_Adams Fort Adams, RI. 1848-49; 4. On frontier duty at Las Vegas, NM (today NV), 1849–50, being engaged in a Skirmish there with Jicarilla Apache Indians, Aug. 23, 1849, in which he was wounded; 5. In garrison at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jefferson_Barracks_Military_PostJefferson Barracks, MO., 1850-51; 6. With Mexican Boundary Commission Apr., 1851, to Mar 16, 1852; 7. In garrison at Ft. Adams, RI, 1852-53. 8. Served during the Rebellion of the Seceding States, 1861-65: 9. In Defense Of Washington, DC., May, 1861; 10. In Major General Patterson's Operations about Cumberland, MD, June, 1861; 11. Defenses of Washington, D. C., July to Aug., 1861, participating in the Manassas Campaign of July, 1861, and Battle of Bull Run, July 21, 1861. 12. Served : In Command Of Provisional Brigade, In The Vicinity Of Washington, DC., Sep. 3 To Oct. 23, 1861; 13. In Organizing Coast Division (Army of the Potomac), at Annapolis, MD, Oct. 23, 1861, to Jan. 8, 1862; 14. In command of the Department of North Carolina, Jan. 13 to July 5, 1862, being engaged in the Battle and Capture of Roanoke Island, Feb. 7-8, 1862,-Attack of Newberne, Mar. 16, 1862,-Attack on Camden, Apr. 19, 1862, - and Bombardment of Ft. Macon, resulting in its Capture, Apr. 26, 1862; 15. In command, July 6 ''to Sep. 4, 1862, of the reinforcements to the Army of the Potomac, concentrated at Newport News, Va., and subsequently at Fredericksbnrg, Va., constituting the 9th Army Corps, July 22, 1862 ; 16. In the Maryland Campaign, in command of Right Wing, Sep. 4-15, and of 9th Corps, Sep. 15 to Oct. 23, 1862 (Army of the Potomac), being engaged in the Battle of South Mountain, Sep. 14, 1862, -and Battle of Antietam, Sep. 17, 1862; 17. In general charge of Harper's .Ferry, Va., and 2nd and 12th Corps, Oct. 13 to Nov. 10, 1862 ; 18. In command of the Army of the Potomac, Nov. 10, 1862, to Jan. 26, 1863, being engaged in the March from Warrenton to Falmouth, Va., Nov., 1862, and Battle of Fredericksburg, Dec. 13, 1862 ; 19. In command of the Department of the Ohio, Mar. 25 to Dec.12, 1863, during the Pursuit and Capture of Morgan's Raiders, July to Aug., 1863, Capture of Cumberland Gap, Sep. 10, 1863,-and Occupation of East Tennessee, Sep., 1863, - and was engaged in the Action of Blue Springs, Oct. 10, 1863,-Actions of Lenoir, Nov. 14-15, 1863,-Combat of Campbell's Station, Nov.16, 1863, -and Siege of Knoxville, Nov. 17 to Dec. 1, 1863 ; 20. In Recruiting 9th Army Corps, Jan. 12 to Apr. 13, 1864; 21. In the Richmond Campaign, commanding 9th Army Corps, May to Aug., 1864, being engaged in the Battle of the Wilderness, May 6, 1864, - Battles of Spottsylvania, May 9-12, 1864, - Battle of North Anna, May 24, 1864, - Battle of Tolopotomy, .June l, 1864, --Battle of Bethesda Church, June 2, 1864,and Siege of Petersburg, June 18 to Aug. 13, 1864, including the Mine Assault, July. 30, 1864; 22. On leave of absence, and awaiting orders, Aug. 13, 1864, to Apr. 15, 1865. 23. Resigned, Apr. 15, 1865. Assignments and Promotions # Brevet Second Lieutenant, 2nd Artillery. July 1, 1847 # Second Lieutenant, 3rd Artillery, September 8, 1847; # First Lieutenant., 3rd Artillery, December 12, 1851; # Resigned, October 2, 1853. # Colonel, Rhode Island Volunteers, May 2, 1861; # Mustered Out Of Service Aug. 2, 1861. # Brig.-General, U. S. Volunteers, Aug. 6, 1861. # Major-General, U. S. Volunteers, Mar. 18, 1862 # Resigned, Apr. 15, 1865. Awards and Decorations Received, 1862, a Sword of Honor from the State of Rhode Island, in testimony of his services at Roanoke Island; and in 1864, the Thanks of Congress, for "gallantry, good conduct, and soldier like endurance" in North Carolina and East Tennessee. Civil History 1. Manufacturer of Firearms, Bristol, RI, 1853-58. 2. Major-General Rhode Island Militia, 1855-57. 3. Inventor of the "Burnside Breech-loading Rifle, 1856. 4. Member of the Board of Visitors to the U. S. Military Academy, 1856. 5. Cashier of the Land Department of the Illinois Central Railroad Company, 1858-59. 6. Treasurer of Illinois Central Railroad, 1860-61. 7. Civil Engineer, 1865-66. 8. Director of Illinois Central Railroad Company, 1864 to 18?? 9. And in Narragansett Steamship Company, 1867 to 18??. 10. President of Cincinnati and Martinsville Railroad Company, 1865 to 18?? 11. President of Rhode Island Locomotive Works, at Providence, RI, 1866. to 18??. 12. President of Indianapolis and Vincennes Railroad Company, 1867 to 18?? 13. Governor and Captain-General of the State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations, 1866, 1867, and 1868. 14. Visited Europe in 1870, and was admitted within the Prussian and French lines in and around Paris, acting as a medium of communication in the interests of conciliation between the belligerents (Franco-Prussian War).. 15. Member of US Senate from the State of Rhode Island, March 4, 1875 to Sep. 13, 1881, being at various times on the Committees on Manufactures, on Military Affairs, and on Education and Labor. 16. Died, Sep. 13, 1881, at Bristol, RI. : Aged 57. Notes References * Bailey, Ronald H., and the Editors of Time-Life Books. The Bloodiest Day: The Battle of Antietam. Alexandria, VA: Time-Life Books, 1984. ISBN 0-8094-4740-1. * Catton, Bruce. Mr. Lincoln's Army. Garden City, NY: Doubleday and Company, 1951. ISBN 0-385-04310-4. * Eicher, John H., and David J. Eicher. Civil War High Commands. Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press, 2001. ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Esposito, Vincent J. West Point Atlas of American Wars. New York: Frederick A. Praeger, 1959. . The collection of maps (without explanatory text) is available online at the West Point website. * Goolrick, William K., and the Editors of Time-Life Books. Rebels Resurgent: Fredericksburg to Chancellorsville. Alexandria, VA: Time-Life Books, 1985. ISBN 0-8094-4748-7. * Grimsley, Mark. And Keep Moving On: The Virginia Campaign, May–June 1864. Lincoln: University of Nebraska Press, 2002. ISBN 0-8032-2162-2. * Korn, Jerry, and the Editors of Time-Life Books. The Fight for Chattanooga: Chickamauga to Missionary Ridge. Alexandria, VA: Time-Life Books, 1985. ISBN 0-8094-4816-5. * McPherson, James M. Battle Cry of Freedom: The Civil War Era. Oxford History of the United States. New York: Oxford University Press, 1988. ISBN 0-19-503863-0. * Marvel, William. Burnside. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1991. ISBN 0-8078-1983-2. * Mierka, Gregg A. "Rhode Island's Own." MOLLUS biography. Accessed July 19, 2010. * Rhea, Gordon C. The Battles for Spotsylvania Court House and the Road to Yellow Tavern May 7–12, 1864. Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1997. ISBN 0-8071-2136-3. * Sauers, Richard A. "Ambrose Everett Burnside." In Encyclopedia of the American Civil War: A Political, Social, and Military History, edited by David S. Heidler and Jeanne T. Heidler. New York: W. W. Norton & Company, 2000. ISBN 0-393-04758-X. * Sears, Stephen W. Landscape Turned Red: The Battle of Antietam. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1983. ISBN 0-89919-172-X. * Warner, Ezra J. Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders. Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1964. ISBN 0-8071-0822-7. * Wert, Jeffry D. The Sword of Lincoln: The Army of the Potomac. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2005. ISBN 0-7432-2506-6. * Wilson, James Grant, John Fiske and Stanley L. Klos, eds. [http://www.virtualology.com/uscivilwarhall/AMBROSEBURNSIDE.COM/ "Ambrose Burnside." In Appleton's Cyclopedia of American Biography]. New Work: D. Appleton & Co., 1887–1889 and 1999. External links *[http://encyclopediavirginia.org/Burnside_Ambrose_E_1824-1881 Ambrose E. Burnside in Encyclopedia Virginia] * Burnside's grave * Civil War Home biography Category:1824 births Category:1881 deaths Category:People from Union County, Indiana Category:Rhode Island Republicans Category:Governors of Rhode Island Category:Presidents of the National Rifle Association Category:People of Rhode Island in the American Civil War Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Senators from Rhode Island Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:People of Indiana in the American Civil War Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:Republican Party United States Senators